couragefandomcom-20200223-history
The Quilt Club
Plot The Bagge Family is rummaging through fabrics in an ancient, dusty handicraft shop (except for Eustace, as the dust aggravates his allergies) that specializes in quilting. The owners are the two strange, conjoined twin sisters named Elisa and Eliza Stitch, who live and work in their shop. Muriel wants to join the Quilt Club, as advertised over the cash register, and is fascinated with the quilt the Quilt Club allegedly have made together. But the Stitch sisters are not satisfied with Muriel's swatches, as they prefer to "make new memories." Muriel works her fingers to the bone to make the perfect example quilt, forgetting her family more and more, until she cannot remember Eustace at all. This is the Stitch Sisters' real scheme and they claim that Muriel is now ready to be accepted into the Quilt Club. The Stitch Sisters arrive at the farmhouse with their quilt, and explain to Muriel that all she needs to do now is to embroider a certain symbol on a block of fabric and sew it into the quilt. Courage takes a picture of the symbol and scans it into the Computer. He researches the history of the Stitch sisters and finds out, to his great horror, that Elisa and Eliza Stitch have kept themselves alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years by making unsuspecting quilt enthusiasts sew the symbol of everlasting life (the same symbol that Muriel is working on at that moment) into their quilt, thus trapping the victims' souls inside it and sustaining the sisters' own lives. Downstairs, Muriel has finished her patch and is excited to meet the other members. The Sisters help her to add her piece to the quilt. At this point, she realizes that the real Quilt Club is the quilt itself, which is composed of the souls of dozens of previous aspiring members. The sisters chant a magic spell to lock souls in the quilt by saying "Weave believe belong, weave believe belong, leave the circle never, weave the quilt forever!". Courage comes to rescue, but too late, as Muriel is assimilated into the Stitch sisters quilt, where she is welcomed by the other members. These women are from different periods; unsuspecting souls whom the sisters lured in and trapped into the quilt throughout the millennia once they had forgotten their families, in just the same fashion as Muriel. Courage surprises and ties the sisters up with yarn; then helps Muriel to remember her family by sewing a baby picture of Eustace and his own fur into the quilt. In doing so, he relinquishes Muriel and the other Quilt Club members, unravels the quilt and transform the Stitch sisters into a patch of fabric with their picture embroidered. However, the allergy-ridden, shirtless Eustace is all out of tissues and comes into the living room, scares the other women away and blows his nose on the sisters' block. Trivia *The women who were trapped in the Quilt Club belonged to different parts of the world from different points of time. They were a cave woman, an Egyptian woman who resembles Egypt's queen Cleopatra, a Dutch woman wearing the traditional Dutch milkmaid clothes, a Chinese woman, a Japanese woman, and a French lady from the 19th century. *This is notably a graphically dark episode, showing a cloudy/stormy sky and using a high variety of dark colors in the background (especially inside the Stitch sisters' shop), when usually Nowhere is shown sunny and bright. Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:Season 3